enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fundamentos Para El Renacimiento De La Wicca
thumb|400px ¿Es cierto que las grandes producciones como Crepúsculo y Harry Potter están jugando un papel decidido en seducir a los jóvenes en el satanismo y la brujería? Como veremos, incluso MTV '''ha reconocido que esas películas han jugado un papel sorprendente en la toma de Wicca brujería' una de las las religiones de más rápido crecimiento en Estados Unidos. Crepúsculo, una serie de novelas escrita por la Mormón, Stephenie Meyer, revela que ella puede haber tenido algo de ayuda de por lo menos una guía espiritual. Con la segunda novela lista para llegar a la gran pantalla (ahora quinta), Crepúsculo es ahora más grande que la "Pottermanía", y ha logrado engañar a millones de jóvenes en Estados Unidos. La mayoria de fans está formado por niñas predominantemente jóvenes, que han sido arrastradas a la oscura historia de un romance entre un vampiro de 108 años (que parece mucho más joven, ya que no muestra sus últimos años) llamado Edward, y una adolescente llamada Bella. Más allá de los aparentes problemas de pedofilia de este "romance", Crepúsculo está plagado de temas bíblicos que idealizan y glorifican lo oculto. Uno de los temas implica el concepto oculto de un íncubo. De acuerdo con los satanistas, un íncubo se cree que es una entidad oscura sobrenatural que es capaz de manifestarse y tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Es evidente que estos no son los tipos de temas que Dios quiere que sus hijos fantaseen o glorifiquen. Mientras que la edad de Edward y la naturaleza parece que plantean grandes banderas rojas, estas preocupaciones son arrojadas al viento por el discernimiento. Mientras que Edward y su familia se muestran como los vampiros en todos los sentidos, que aman y odian a la oscuridad a la luz y que poseen diferentes habilidades diabólicas como la percepción extrasensorial y la escritura automática, en el fondo, Meyer les retrata como los demonios de buen corazón y de confianza. A pesar de que Edward y su familia vampira fácilmente beben la sangre de los animales... supuestamente, con un poco de auto-control, son capaces de resistir a beber la sangre de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, Dios repetidamente prohíbe la práctica ocultista de beber cualquier tipo de sangre, como los siguientes pasajes tanto del Antiguo como del Nuevo Testamento dan testimonio: '"Sólo que no comeréis carne con vida, es decir, su sangre."- Génesis 9:4''' "Porque en cuanto a la vida de toda carne, su sangre es su vida. Por tanto, dije a los hijos de Israel: No comeréis la sangre de ninguna carne, porque la vida de toda carne es su sangre; cualquiera que la coma será exterminado." - Levítico 17:14"Sólo que ustedes no comerán la sangre; la derramarán sobre la tierra como el agua." - Deuteronomio 12:16"Sólo asegúrese de no comer la sangre, porque la sangre es la vida, y no comerás la vida con la carne." Deuteronomio 12:23"sino que les escribamos que se abstengan de cosas contaminadas por los ídolos, de fornicación, de lo estrangulado y de sangre." - Hechos 15:20(Nota de Jhonkbn: En cierta escena la película invierte el concepto de beber sangre y lo vuelve' necesario para salvar la vida de Bella.) ' ' ' A lo largo de la saga de Crepúsculo, Edward y su familia son presentados de la manera más heroica que luchan en nombre de los seres humanos y lucha contra sus homólogos del mal, chupadores de sangre. Hay, sin embargo, algunas complicaciones que la relación de Edward y Bella pose... más allá de su enorme diferencia de edad, debe lidiar con la naturaleza diabólica de Edward. Edward debe luchar y superar su propia y perversa lujuria insaciable para drenar y beber la sangre de Bella. Por lo tanto, Edward es descrito como un vampiro noble que, aunque peligroso, ama a la humanidad y quiere superar sus demonios. En esto radica el peligro, en un momento en el que lo bueno se llama mal y el mal se llama bueno (Isaías 5:20), Estados Unidos está siendo alimentado con una dieta constante de ocultismo, como Satanás desfila su última tarifa oculta por el lado "bonito del mal . " Jugadas Del Policia Bueno Y Policia Malo Trágicamente, muchos wiccanos han sido engañados haciéndoles creer que pueden tener relaciones con "buenos" espíritus y hacer "buenos" hechizos, cuando en realidad, han abierto la puerta a la opresión demoníaca e incluso la posesión del demonio. Después de que muchos wiccanos abren las puertas al reino demoníaco, se les enseña que pueden usar hechizos en contra, para convocar "buenos" espíritus y protegerlos de los malos espíritus. Este dispositivo ha sido utilizado efectivamente por Satanás para engañar acerca del prospecto de la Wicca y el poder de la promesa, al tiempo que les esclaviza a una construcción oculta. Lamentablemente, el vampiro, Edward, se presenta como un héroe romántico sobrenatural, cuyo efecto neto en el mundo real le da suficiente combustible a la mentira oculta de que existen espíritus malignos "buenos". Muchos de sus seguidores, por desgracia, nunca se dan cuenta de que Satanás está ejecutando una estafa de "policía bueno, policía malo", o en su caso, "demonio bueno, demonio malo" como si uno pudiera jugar contra el otro. Dios ha revelado en su Palabra que los espíritus contactados por medios ocultos son malos y parte de la rebelión original de Satanás (Efesios 6:10-12). La Palabra de Dios está saturado con las advertencias categóricas contra todas las formas de lo oculto, incluyendo la astrología, la hechicería, la adivinación, la magia y la brujería. (Gén. 3:1-6; Ex 22:18; Lev.19:. 26, 31-32, 20:6, 27; Deut.18 :10-12; un Sam.15: 23 bis, 2 Reyes 21: 6, 23:24; I Chron.10: 13; Isa 2:6, 8:19-20, 19:03, 47:13-14; Ez.13 :20-23; Dan.2 :27-28. , 5:15-17; Mal 3:5;. Hechos 13:7-10a, 16:16-18, 19:19;. Gal 5:19-20; Apocalipsis 9:19-21, 21:08, 22 : 15, etc) La siguiente admonición que Dios dio a través del profeta Moisés prohíbe la mayor parte de lo que se practica hoy en día por muchos neo-paganos:"No sea hallado en ti nadie que haga pasar a su hijo o a su hija por el fuego, ni quien practique adivinación, ni hechicería, o sea agorero, o hechicero, 11 o encantador, o médium, o espiritista, ni quien consulte a los muertos. Porque cualquiera que hace estas cosas es abominable al SEÑOR; y por causa de estas abominaciones el SEÑOR tu Dios expulsará a esas naciones de delante de ti. Serás intachable delante del SEÑOR tu Dios." Deuteronomio 18:10-13 Hollywood y El Renacimiento De La Wicca El aumento es increíblemente notorio de jóvenes que se identificaron como neo-paganos, en la última década se debe principalmente a los medios de comunicación de propaganda y la glorificación de temas ocultos en Hollywood. Hollywood tiene una larga historia de proveer combustible para la mentira de que existen brujas "buenas" y brujas "malas". Las palabras del Mago de Oz:' "Ding, Dong, la bruja ha muerto! Que la vieja bruja? La bruja malvada! Ding, dong, la bruja malvada ha muerto!"', Implica que también hay "brujas buenas". Por supuesto, en el Mago de Oz, los niños aprendieron que si bien existen brujas malvadas, también hay brujas buenas, como la "Bruja Buena del Norte."Muchas películas y series de Disney han contribuido con la promoción de la Wicca. En los últimos años, Hollywood ha dirigido a nuestra juventud a través de un largo desfile de producciones subversivas ocultas. Más allá de las dos primeras entregas de Crepúsculo y una procesión interminable de películas de Harry Potter, otros títulos incluyen The Craft, Practical Magic, Embrujadas, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sabrina la bruja adolescente, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, y la lista sigue y sigue. Dichas películas, junto con los dibujos animados y la música popular para glorificar lo oculto, han sido armas poderosas en el arsenal de Satanás y se utilizan como herramientas para seducir a jóvenes impresionables a su reino, desde la cuna hasta la tumba. Cuando se produjo nuestro documental sobre Harry Potter, advirtió sobre que una reactivación oculta pudiera producirse como consecuencia de tales producciones infames. Si bien muchos afirmaron que Harry Potter era de algún modo seguro, el trágico resultado fue un reclutamiento masivo de nuestra juventud hacia la Wicca y a otras construcciones ocultas neo-paganas. Aunque parezca increíble, la evidencia es evidente de un renacimiento de neo-paganos... incluso MTV reconoció que nuestro ministerio y otros que habían previsto este tipo de advertencias resultaron ser correctas. En un informe de noticias de MTV, citó un estudio realizado por la Universidad de la Ciudad de Nueva York, afirmó que, "La Wicca es una de las religiones de más rápido crecimiento en los Estados Unidos." MTV también admitió lo siguiente:"Un número sorprendente de jóvenes brujas hablaron con ''' Noticias MTV '''y también dijeron que sintieron curiosidad acerca de su fe a través de desviarla a la cultura pop, como "El campamento de Neve Campbell", " The Craft" y la serie de "Harry Potter". (Supongo que algunos grupos cristianos estaban en lo cierto sobre eso.)"Archivo:Uklionheadsig3.jpg El Teólogo, Alan D. Ingalls, advirtió sobre el proceso de desensibilización que Harry Potter y otras producciones ocultan en nuestra juventud: "Harry Potter trata de lo oculto y sus prácticas como neutrales y en algunos casos útiles. La magia enseñada en 'Hogwarts' puede ser utilizado por las brujas y los magos buenos y por aquellos en el lado oscuro también. La implicación es que el poder, venga de donde venga, es neutral. De hecho, los libros hacen más que magia considerada como neutral. "Muggles", personajes que se muestran sin ningún tipo de poder mágico, se tratan con condescendencia que van de la lástima al desprecio absoluto. Por el contrario, esos personajes con habilidades mágicas son claramente superiores a los que no, incluso entre las brujas y los magos más tolerantes". La Mentira de la Magia Blanca Nuestro Creador, en su gran amor y sabiduría, nos ha proporcionado varias advertencias severas contra las prácticas de ocultismo y el tráfico en el reino espiritual. En su deseo de protegernos de las fuerzas satánicas, Dios ha revelado a nosotros en repetidas ocasiones a través de las Sagradas Escrituras que habría un renacimiento oculto en la preparación para el Reino del Anticristo antes de la segunda venida de Cristo. (Mateo 24:24-25, 1 Timoteo 4:1-4, 2 Tim 3:1, 6-8;. 2 Tesalonicenses 2:9-12;. Rev. 9:19-21) Pero, lamentablemente, la promoción de Hollywood de la brujería, y su éxito al desconectarla de los poderes satánicos, ha seducido a los jóvenes en un sinnúmero de webs. John Andrew Murray sabiamente advirtió: "Al disociar el mal de la magia y lo sobrenatural, es posible retratar a prácticas ocultas como"buenas" y "saludables", en contra de la declaración bíblica de que tales prácticas son "detestables para el Señor". Esto, a su vez, abre la puerta para que los niños puedan fascinarse con lo sobrenatural, mientras que trágicamente no buscan o reconocen la fuente verdadera del bien sobrenatural, es decir, Dios." (Juan Andrew Murray," El dilema de Harry, Los maestros in Focus, disponible a partir de www.family.org). Antes de la reactivación de la Wicca, esta había ganado popularidad en el movimiento contra la cultura hippie entre los jóvenes de la década de 1960. El satanista, Nikolas Schreck, quien fue un líder en la Iglesia de Satán (y que está casado con Zeena LaVey, hija del ahora fallecido, Anton LaVey, fundador de la iglesia de Satanás), reconoció que en la década de 1960, las brujas, efectivamente, eran satanistas.El ABC De La Brujería Incluso Doreen Valiente, la sacerdotisa wicca alta que ha tenido más influencia en la Wicca que cualquier otra mujer, admitió que: "La distinción entre la magia blanca y negra no tiene ninguna validez." (Doreen Valiente, El ABC de la Magia (New York: St. Martins Press, 1973, p. 271) Starling, otro líder de la Wicca, admitió: "En realidad, esto podría ofender a algunos, pero esconde una de las grandes verdades de la brujería, que no es blanca o negra, sólo hay magia ..." (Starling, mensaje # 1420, 22 de noviembre de 2001, publicado en Perspectivas de Pagan.) Este reconocimiento está en realidad de acuerdo con la Palabra de Dios, que establece que toda la magia tal tiene sus raíces en el poder de Satanás (1 Juan 5:19, Apocalipsis 12:9). La magia "blanca" es simplemente una táctica que Satanás usa para atraer a su presa desprevenida, como él los lleva a creer que pueden usar los poderes ocultos con fines altruistas. La Palabra de Dios revela que Satanás no suelen aparecer en toda su deformidad desnuda, pero aparece con más frecuencia como un ángel de la luz:"Y no es maravilla, porque el mismo Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz. Por lo tanto, no es de extrañar que sus servidores, también, se disfrazan como ministros de justicia. Cuyo fin será conforme a sus obras." 2 Corintios 11:14-15'''Incluso Anton LaVey, fundador de la Iglesia de Satán en 1966, admitió en su "Biblia Satánica" que no hay ninguna diferencia real entre la magia "blanca" y la magia "negra", afirmando que... ' '"La magia blanca supuestamente se utilizada solamente para propósitos buenos o altruistas, y la magia negra, se nos dice, se utiliza sólo por razones egoístas o malas. El satanismo no establece esa línea divisoria."Archivo:Harry_Potter_(2).png LaVey también declaró: '"No hay ninguna diferencia entre la magia "blanca" y la magia "negra", con excepción de la hipocresía, sentimiento de culpa y auto engaño de los magos "blancos" a sí mismos." ' '(Anton LaVey, La Biblia Satánica, New York: Avon Books, 1971, p. 110)'El Diablo en los Detalles Es de vital importancia estar "conscientes" de las "maquinaciones" de Satanás (2 Cor. 2:11) para que no seamos engañados. Esto se nos advierte que por el mismo Dios, "No tenga nada que ver con las obras infructuosas de las tinieblas, sino más bien reprendedlas." (Efesios 5:11) Es muy importante que recordemos que nuestra lucha no es contra fuerzas humanas simples, pero estamos lucha contra la oscuridad, las fuerzas cósmicas, fuerzas satánicas que están en rebelión al único Dios verdadero: '''"Porque no tenemos lucha contra sangre y carne, sino contra principados, contra potestades, contra los poderes de tinieblas de este siglo presente, contra huestes espirituales de maldad en los lugares celestiales." Efesios 6:12 En estos espíritus engañadores están la raíz del acondicionamiento de la masas y de la juventud del mundo a través de producciones diabólicas como Crepúsculo y Harry Potter. Tales espíritus han sido durante mucho tiempo activos y están utilizando muchos de los agentes humanos como canales para transmitir sus mentiras en su esfuerzo por transformar la visión del mundo a través de los medios de comunicación. Incluso la idea del Mago de Oz, que hay brujas "buenas" y "malas", se canalizó a través de un ocultista con el nombre de Frank Baum (desde 1851 hasta 1919). Baum, autor de El mago de Oz, lo convirtió en una obra de teatro antes de convertirse en una de las películas más populares de todos los tiempos, afirmó: "Hay una fuerte tendencia de los novelistas modernos hacia la introducción de alguna vena de misticismo o el ocultismo en sus escritos ". El Mago De Oz. También usado en la porgramación mk ultra. Baum, un ocultista que pertenecía a la Sociedad Teosófica de Helena Blavatsky (Blavatsky, como Aleister Crowley, afirmó que Satanás era bueno), utilizó sus escritos para promover puntos de vista teosóficos de la magia y el ocultismo. Baum dijo que había canalizado el Mago de Oz: "Fue pura inspiración .... Se me ocurrió nada más sacarlo de la nada. Creo que a veces el gran escritor tiene un mensaje que debe transmitir y que tiene que utilizar el instrumento de la mano. Yo pasé a ser ese medio, y creo que la llave mágica se me ha dado para abrir las puertas a la simpatía y la comprensión de la alegría, la paz y la felicidad " (Michael Patrick Hearn edición, El Mago de Oz anotado, Nueva York. Clarkson N. Potter, 1973) El mensaje canalizado de Baum no sólo enseña a los niños que hay "brujas buenas", sino que el mensaje de Glinda (la "buena" bruja) era que Dorothy no tenía que buscar fuera de sí misma en busca de respuestas. "Siempre has tenido el poder..." Esto, mi amigo, es básicamente el mismo mensaje que se transmite a través de las películas basadas en lo oculto de nuestros días, es decir, "No es necesario volver a Dios, ya tenemos el poder interno. Sólo tenemos que aprovechar este poder latente a través de la meditación, los encantamientos, la canalización, etc".' (Nota de Jhonkbn: Esta es otra referencia al gnosticismo explicado en el artículo "El Gnosticismo en Hollywood y Su Significado en La Película 300".)' La autora de Crepúsculo, Stephenie Meyer. Muy pocas personas son conscientes de la terrible verdad de que tanto Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga de Crepúsculo, y JK Rowling, autora de la serie de Harry Potter, parece que han canalizado sus novelas como los malos espíritus les había indicado. Al igual que Rowling, Meyer ha puesto su mirada en nuestros jóvenes vulnerables, el Wall Street Journal: "Twilight se ha centrado en el alma colectiva de los adolescentes de América, y seguramente se saldrá con la suya." Meyer afirma que fue obligada a escribir después de que la historia de Crepúsculo se le comunicara primero a ella través de un sueño, en junio de 2003. Meyer reconoció: "Me desperté (en ese 02 de junio) a partir de un sueño muy vívido. En mi sueño, dos personas estaban teniendo una intensa conversación en un prado en el bosque. Una de estas personas era la típica chica. La otra persona era fantásticamente hermosa, brillante, un vampiro. Ellos estaban discutiendo las dificultades inherentes a los hechos que A) que se enamoraron el uno al otro mientras que B) el vampiro se sentía particularmente atraído por el olor de su sangre, y estaba teniendo un momento difícil al contenerse de matarla de inmediato... he escrito tanto como puedo recordar, llamando a los personajes "él" y "ella". (Fuente: www.stepheniemeyer.com) ' Este sueño fue tan importante para la saga de Crepúsculo, que Meyer produció una transcripción de su sueño en el capítulo 13 del libro Crepúsculo, titulada "Confesiones". Meyer afirma que en algún momento después de haber "recibido" el sueño revelador oyó voces incesantes en su cabeza que no se detendrían hasta que ella escribiera. '"Bella y Edward vampiro eran, literalmente, las voces en mi cabeza. Simplemente no las podía callar. Me quedaba hasta tarde como yo podría tratando de teclear todas las cosas de mi mente, y después arrastrarme exhausta en la cama ... sólo para que otra conversación se inicie en mi cabeza. "(Ibid )Archivo:Happy_Halloween_I_no_by_GENZOMAN.jpg Con tanta furia hizo la historia que a veces dijo "no puedo escribir lo suficientemente rápido." Ella terminó la obra oscura, y a pesar de que fue su primer libro, lo hiso en sólo tres meses. Meyer también ha dicho: "Estoy muy ansiosa de finalmente tener a Crepúsculo en los estantes, y con un poco de miedo también. En general, ha sido una verdadera labor de amor, el amor por Edward y Bella y todo el resto de mis amigos imaginarios, y estoy muy contento de que otras personas las conocerán ahora". Meyer también declaró que los personajes de Twilight "fueron tan reales para mí, que quería que otras personas las conoscan. "(Ibid) Lamentablemente, si la verdad se conoce, y los fans de Twilight son realmente conscientes de la naturaleza oscura y maligna detrás de la saga de Crepúsculo, correrían - y no a pie - a la salida más cercana! Parece como si la entidad espiritual que aparece como Edward en sus sueños, y se comunicaba con ella cuando estaba consciente, reveló su verdadera naturaleza mucho más de lo que Meyer había pactado. Meyer y el Gnosticismo Mormón (Nota de Jhonkbn: Las portadas de Crepúsculo también contienen referencias ocultistas, como la manzana del génesis representando el gnosticismo y el patrón de las logias masónicas.) Puede ser significativo que Stephenie Meyer eligió a una mujer sosteniendo una manzana de la portada de Twilight, un antiguo símbolo de la fruta prohibida tomado por Eva, que se rebeló contra su Creador y buscó la posición del mismo Dios. Si bien no podemos estar seguros de qué tipo de fruta había en el árbol de la ciencia, la manzana se ha convertido en una representación popular de la fruta prohibida que Satanás utiliza para engañar a Eva. Meyer, que es una mormona, puede ver la manzana de la forma en que muchos mormones principales y los satanistas en el pasado lo hicieron. Al igual que el gnosticismo antiguo y la nueva espiritualidad, el mormonismo enseña que uno puede llegar a ser un dios a través del conocimiento secreto. Los antiguos gnósticos veneraban a la serpiente y Eva celebró participar del fruto prohibido en el Edén. En la Iglesia Mormona, el logro de la divinidad viene a través de la investidura del templo y rituales secretos Mormones. Por desgracia, los líderes mormones, al igual que sus predecesores gnósticos, han torcido el relato del Génesis e hicieron de la caída de Eva un paso heroico hacia un siguente nivel... a la divinidad. Los líderes mormones han contradicho el testimonio de Dios como está registrado en el libro del Génesis y han enseñado que Satanás le dijo a Eva la verdad sobre la deificación de la humanidad. Brigham Young, el profeta más reverenciado en el mormonismo después José Smith, hizo eco de la mentira de Satanás en el Edén, cuando declaró: "El diablo le dijo Eva la verdad la divinidad ... No culpo a la madre Eva. Yo no habría dejado de comer del fruto prohibido por nada del mundo." (Deseret News, 18 de junio de 1873, desde el púlpito del Tabernáculo Mormón en Salt Lake City el 8 de junio de 1873) El ex presidente de LDS, José Fielding Smith, declaró: "La caída del hombre fue una bendición disfrazada ... Nunca hablo sobre la parte de Eva tomando el fruto como un pecado, ni acuso a Adán de pecado... no siempre es un pecado de transgredir una ley... casi no puedo mirar nada como un pecado si trae muchos beneficios". (Joseph Fielding Smith, Doctrina de Salvación, Vol. 1, pp. 113-115) Umbral Sterling, Asistente del Consejo de la mormona Doce Apóstoles proclamó: "Esta vieja doctrina sectaria, en torno a la idea de la depravación natural del hombre y la debilidad heredada de Adán, está en la raíz de los innumerables problemas entre nosotros. Adán fue uno de los hombres más grandes que jamás haya vivido sobre la tierra... Adán cayó, pero cayó en la dirección correcta. Cayó hacia la meta... Adán cayó, pero cayó hacia arriba." (Deseret News, la iglesia de la Sección, 31 de julio de 1965, p. 7) Al igual que el antiguo gnosticismo, el mormonismo enseña que la desobediencia de Adán a Dios y la obediencia a Satán, no sólo abrió los ojos, sino que le dio potencial para llegar a "la conciencia de Dios" y la verdadera alegría. Este tipo de enseñanza, hace a la serpiente un salvador, y se refleja en las Escrituras Mormonas escritas en el siglo 19, "Y en aquel día Adán bendijo a Dios diciendo: ... ... por causa de mi transgresión mis ojos fueron abiertos y en esta vida tendré gozo." (Perla de Gran Precio, Libro de Moisés 5:10-11), y "Adán cayó para que los hombres puedan y sean hombres, para que tengan gozo." (El Libro de Mormón, 2 Nefi 2:22-25) El apóstol Pablo advirtió a los primeros cristianos que tenían que tener cuidado para que Satanás no tratan de seducir a de la misma manera que sedujo a Eva: "Pero temo que como la serpiente engañó a Eva con su astucia, tus pensamientos serán desviados de la sincera fidelidad a Cristo." 2 Corintios 11:3 Juegos Mentales de Harry Trágicamente, JK Rowling ha revelado que su inspiración para Harry Potter también llegó en lo que parece ser la comunicación con espíritus. Esta comunicación con los espíritus tiene un paralelismo con la experiencia de Meyer de manera escalofriante. Harry Potter de Rowling es "la serie infantil más popular jamás escrita", y como reconoció MTV, ha ayudado a iniciar un sinnúmero de niños en la Wicca. Harry, como la mayoría ya sabe, fue víctima de los cuidadores dominantes (llamados muggles) hasta que encontró su vocación como un hechicero en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mientras que la saga de Crepúsculo ha seducido a los jóvenes en la visión ocultista del mundo a través del romance, Harry Potter seduce a los jóvenes en la Wicca y otras cosmovisiones neo-pagana y prácticas a través de la seducción del poder oculto y la mentira de que usted también puede llegar a ser como Dios. Rowling admitió que la historia inicial de Harry Potter, así como muchos de los personajes de la novela, se comunicaron con ella en un estado de conciencia...' "Harry como personaje fue completamente formado, al igual que la idea de sus compinches, los personajes de Ron y Hermione, que es el cerebro de los tres"' dijo. "Todo comenzó con Harry, entonces todos estos personajes y las situaciones empezaron a llegar en mi cabeza." (Boston Globe, 3 de enero de 1999, Massachusetts, EE.UU.) Rowling cuenta la forma en que escribe, como si ella sólo tomara nota de las cosas que ve y oye en las visiones, "veo una situación y luego trato de describir tan vívidamente como pueda." (Enero de perfil: JK Rowling, por Linda Richards, Fuente: www.januarymagazine.com) En la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Rowling tiene una clase especial donde se puede aprender a comunicarse con los espíritus, recurriendo a su "ojo de la mente." Esto es interesante ya que esta es la manera que Rowling recibe las revelaciones descritas en la serie de Harry Potter "Tengo una imaginación muy visual. yo lo veo, entonces, trato de describir lo que está en el ojo de mi mente." (The Associated Press, Sheila Norman Culp, Nueva York, Fuente: www.turkishdailynews.com) Para Rowling, todo comenzó en un tren. Era 1990, y que viajaba de Manchester a Londres, "El personaje de Harry sólo era un paseo en mi cabeza ... Realmente sentí que se acercó y se presentó en mi mente", dijo Rowling, "yo estaba mirando por la ventana " dice''' "y la idea de Harry llegó. Él apareció en mi mente, muy completamente formado." (Reuters,17 de julio de 2000)' Para Rowling, la comunicación espiritual con las fuerzas oscuras es más visual, como lo admite cuando escribe diálogos entre los personajes, ella simplemente toma notas de lo que oye voz alta: '"Y me encanta escribir los diálogos. Los diálogos viene a mí como si yo sólo escuchara una conversación" (enero de perfil: JK Rowling, por Linda Richards, Fuente: www.januarymagazine.com).' Mientras Satanás aparece para premiar a algunos de sus funcionarios así (temporalmente)... Stephenie Meyer pasó de no haber escrito un solo libro a convertirse en un autor de renombre. JK Rowling pasó de harapos a la riqueza, el bienestar de coleccionar sellos a convertirse en la "mujer más rica del mundo" ... Jesús advirtió, '"¿Qué provecho tiene voluntad de una persona, si ganare todo el mundo y perdiere su alma?" (Marcos 8:36 ) Jesús también advirtió de la inminente juicio, '''"pero cualquiera que haga tropezar a uno de estos pequeños que creen en mí, sería mejor para él que una piedra de molino colgara de su cuello, y se hundan en lo profundo de la del mar." (Mateo 18:6) (Nota Jhonkbn: Símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte como el ojo que todo lo ve. Para mayor entendimiento leer el artículo "Análisis De Los Símbolos Ocultos en Harry Potter Y Las Reliquias De La Muerte".) La Luz Verdadera Querido lector, las personas no son conscientes de que hay una batalla espiritual entre el bien y el mal, porque muchos están ciegos al hecho de que ellos mismos, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, se han convertido en participantes. El resultado triste y trágico es que muchos han sido engañados, hasta el punto de convertirse en ciegos espirituales. Archivo:1252261663065_f.jpg Querido amigo, te animo de salir del Crepúsculo a la luz verdadera, Jesucristo, quien murió por los pecados del mundo y resucitó de entre los muertos para vencer a la muerte y la tumba. Jesús dijo: "Yo soy la luz del mundo;. El que me sigue no caminará en la oscuridad, sino que tendrá la luz de la vida" (Juan 8:12) No importa la profundidad de su pecado contra Dios, Él los ama usted y está a la espera con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida en su familia eterna. (Lucas 15:11-32) Jesucristo dijo: "Porque tanto amó Dios al mundo, que dio a su Hijo unigénito, para que todo aquel que en él cree no se pierda, mas tenga vida eterna. Porque Dios no envió a su Hijo al mundo para condenar al mundo, sino para que el mundo se salve por Él. El que cree en él no es condenado, pero el que no cree ya está condenado, porque no ha creído en el nombre del unigénito Hijo de Dios, y esta es la condenación: que la luz vino al mundo, y los hombres amaron más las tinieblas que la luz... porque sus obras eran malas. Porque todos los que hacen el mal, aborrecen la luz y no viene a la luz, para sus acciones no sean expuestas. Pero el que obra en la verdad, viene a la luz, para que pueda ver claramente que sus obras han sido hechas en Dios." Juan 3:16-21 El Señor Jesucristo advirtió en el libro de Apocalipsis que en el Juicio Final, justo antes de crear un cielo nuevo y una tierra nueva, todos los que practican artes mágicas (es decir, los wiccanos, la nueva era, los astrólogos, neo paganos, etc) van a ser condenados al lago de fuego: "Los cobardes e incrédulos, los abominables, los asesinos, los fornicarios y los hechiceros, los idólatras y todos los mentirosos tendrán su parte en el lago que arde con fuego y azufre. Esta es la muerte segunda." Apocalipsis 21:08 Mientras que los vampiros -al igual que los dioses paganos- demandaban de la sangre de sus víctimas y los niños pequeños, el Dios Creador hizo todo lo contrario y se hizo hombre y derramó su sangre en sacrificio en la cruz en su lugar. Estimado amigo, Jesucristo, no Edward, Harry Potter, o cualquier otra caricatura demoníaca se debe permitir distraer su atención de la verdadera amante de su alma. Él te hizo y te ama. Su historia, que es la verdadera historia, está más allá de cualquier cosa en cualquier guionista de Hollywood jamás podría escribir. Él está esperando pacientemente a los que claman a él para vida eterna, antes que sea demasiado tarde. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es acudir a Él arrepentido ahora en la fe mediante la oración y Él cumplirá su promesa:' "Nunca me apartaré de nadie que venga a mí." (Juan 6:37 b)' Si usted está pasando de la oscuridad a la luz, es imperativo que se asegure de renunciar a la fortalezas satánicas que los han mantenido en la esclavitud. Esta fue la práctica de los primeros cristianos, según consta en el libro de los Hechos: "Y un número de los que habían practicado artes mágicas juntaron sus libros y los quemaron delante de todos. Y ellos el valor de ellos y encontró que era cincuenta mil piezas de plata. " Hechos 19:19Archivo:Aleksi-Magic-OniGakari.800_590_NEWS.jpg Que Dios te dé la gracia y la sabiduría para andar como es digno del llamamiento celestial que tenemos en nuestro amado Salvador, el Señor Jesucristo.' ' Categoría:confucion Categoría:harry Categoría:potter Categoría:satanismo Categoría:crepusculo Categoría:luz Categoría:lucifer Categoría:magia Categoría:wicca Categoría:paganismo Categoría:baphomet Categoría:hombres lobo Categoría:vampirismo Categoría:vampiros Categoría:sangre Categoría:mk ultra Categoría:mago de oz Categoría:brujas Categoría:hechiceria Categoría:posesion